Unbreakable
by MY NAME IS KISSES
Summary: Randy and Mara have been married for a long time and it has never been perfect. It was never even close to perfect. Randy goes on a WWE tour and things happened while he was there. One shot request for DivaliciousDooL.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY. THEY OWN THEMSELVES.  
**

**A/N: If you find a lot of mistakes in it, it's because I was half asleep when I wrote this.**

* * *

Unbreakable

I laid down next to Randy as he talked to Vince on the phone at 6 am. He had no idea that I was awake and I'd like to keep it that way. I couldn't possibly go to sleep after the events that happened the previous night when his family decided to show up unbeknownst to him and caused even more chaos than we have on normal nights. I took a look at my arm that had a purple mark on it from when Randy's brother, Nate, pulled me into the bathroom to look at him naked while Randy was arguing with his parents and I refused. When Randy found out, it was automatically my fault, so he didn't do anything. When I got married to Randy, I thought we would be a perfect couple, until I found out the reason I never got to meet his parents. His father is addicted to heroin, his mom is addicted to pain killers, his brother is a pervert, and his sister is a prostitute. Don't let me get started on Randy. Randy uses steroid and occasionally smokes marijuana. When he get's roid-rage, I'm the only person around, so I get beaten a lot. I would've left Randy a long time ago, but I can't stand to see him sad.

I heard the alarm clock go off, which meant it was time for me to make Randy breakfast while he rests. I turned it off and got out of the bed to make him some pancakes, which were his favorite. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror, because I knew that I looked like hell from all the crying did. As soon as I reached to the kitchen, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:45 am. Who the hell could that be?

"For fuck's sake. Mara, get the door!" I heard Randy shout from upstairs. I sighed and ran my had through my straight, dark brunette hair then answered the door.

"Are you here for Randy?" I asked Ted DiBiase. I didn't care if he saw me in this state. I've looked worse in front of him.

"Yeah."

"Well, he's not in a good mood so-"

"Move!" he said shoving me to the side so he can go see Randy. Why does no one listen to me?

* * *

I walked upstairs to give Randy his pancakes and he yanked it out of my hand. I stood in front of him while he took his first bite. He face scrunched up and he spat on me.

"What the hell is this? Are you trying to poison me?"

"I only put cinnamon in it," I whispered.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know."

"You know what? I want a wife who can actually cook. You don't get to interact with me for the rest of the day."

"But that means I won't take you to the airport."

"Exactly." That is the most heart breaking thing he could ever say. No wonder Ted is here. He never wanted me to take him. Why can't I have one pleasant day?

* * *

**-1 week later-**

Randy's supposed to be home any minute and I made sure everything's perfect. It didn't take long, seeing as Randy always leaves the house perfect and can tell if anything moved.

I sat on the couch, waiting for the door to fly open. When it did, it was someone I hadn't expected.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" I'm damn-near terrified now.

"To finish what I started last week." He backed me up in corner until his chest was pressed against mine then, I heard a familiar deep voice.

"Get away from her." He said calmly.

"But, it's her fault."

"Nate, if you don't get out I will pull your nose out of your throat." He backed away and left the house. "Mara, we need to talk."

I walked over to him and he sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I'm sorry I never helped you when Nate was a pervert. I'm really and truly sorry. Please forgive me." What's with the sudden change of heart? Something must've happened while he was away. He grabbed my hand and looked at my wedding ring. "When we got married, I promised to love you and I didn't keep it. Now I know that I was a massive asshole. So, will you forgive me?"

"Yes, Randy. I forgive you, but why the sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say, I got suspended and one of the things I had to change was my attitude. So, now that we've made up, why don't we go upstairs?" He said with a smirk. I love the new Randy.

* * *

**Well?**


End file.
